Un problema en la corona
by Sakkura Princess Yaoi
Summary: Algo ocurrió, y Tony Stark de pronto se ve envuelto en líos con la realeza de Wakanda.
1. Chapter 1

Había tantos problemas con aquello, a Tony no le alcanzarían los dedos de la mano, para contar cada uno de los inconvenientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba sospechando incluso, que podía considerarse traición, ya que no conocía bien las leyes de ese pueblo aún. Pero estaba seguro, que allí, en Nueva York y en China, lo que ocurría, no era el mejor ni el más apto de los escenarios.

Era una basura, o al menos así se sentía. Porque alguien con un mínimo de conciencia moral, no llevaba a cabo actos como esos. No llevaba a la gente a cometer locuras de ese tipo, muchos menos participaba activamente en ellas. Pero allí estaba, y en ningún momento se negó, en ningún momento se dijo –hey Tony, esto no está bien- por el contrario, sólo se dedicó a sentir, a dejarse llevar por algo que seguramente no debió pasar.

Ahora lo sabía, contemplando la ropa en el suelo, con el ardor en su cuerpo, y la respiración en su cuello. Con su vista puesta en el reloj que le decía que no le quedaba tiempo. Que cada minuto que pasaba, él se volvía más y más, y más desgraciado. No sabía qué hacer; si moverse, si fingir demencia, si mentir. No sabía que consecuencias traería, o lo que el otro pensaría. Podría despertarlo y preguntarle. Pero despertarlo implicaría charlas, actos, problemas y responsabilidades que en esos momentos no se sentía con la capacidad de enfrentar.

Tony Stark se maldijo, por millonésima vez en su vida.

T'challa era un amigo, uno de los amigos con más temple y cordura que tenía. Uno que en los últimos años había madurado de una manera increíble. Que se había convertido en un rey excepcional para su pueblo, en un gran dignatario, y cuya forma de gobierno, se convertía en ejemplo para muchas naciones. Era además de todo, miembro de los vengadores. Un héroe real, y un acérrimo combatiente, que había aportado puntos de vista bastante interesantes a la perspectiva de Tony. Quien lo veía como un consejero y amigo querido.

Teniendo en cuenta todos estos factores, fue que por supuesto, todos se sintieron sumamente halagados cuando T'challa los invitó a su boda en Wakanda.

Nakia por fin había aceptado convertirse en la reina y soberana de aquel país, y por consiguiente, unir su vida al hombre que había sido su pareja, aunque de manera intermitente, por un largo período. Había felicidad entre los Wakandianos, por la unión. Nakia, no sólo era el ejemplo de una mujer fuerte, inteligente y respetable. Era símbolo de admiración, y salvación. Era la elección perfecta para una consorte real.

El festejo duraría varios días, desde la preparación, la ceremonia, y la continuación de la celebración. Había una gran cantidad de tradiciones y rituales para llevar a cabo la unión. Los vengadores veían todo con un profundo respeto, y otros con gran curiosidad. Pero por supuesto, alegrándose de que su amigo estuviera tan feliz, con la mujer que amaba.

Tony, cómo amigo que era, y con la prudencia que a veces le faltaba. No pudo dejar de insistirle a T'challa, sobre una despedida de soltero, al estilo americano; menos rituales, y más chicas con poca ropa. Este se negó varias veces, hasta que en medio de negociaciones, llegaron a un intermedio, que Tony llamó aburrido, pero que pensó que era mejor que nada.

Los vengadores, así como varios amigos del novio, tuvieron una celebración privada. Algo más al estilo americano, y con bastante alcohol de por medio. Con bromas, y estupideces, propias de alguien cuyo juicio es enceguecido por el alcohol.

Fue allí que Tony escuchó la historia.

—Nada de cansancio, y una gran potencia. Es como si transformara tu cuerpo, en una bestia salvaje deseosa de una sola cosa—había comenzado uno de los amigos del rey.

—En América le llamamos viagra—había comentado Clint desde su lugar.

—No, no, no… —negó el hombre efusivo, presa de un alcohol extranjero que jamás había cruzado su sistema. —Es un afrodisiaco, con propiedades increíbles, mayormente prohibidas para el pueblo, por sus efectos en los que inhiben la razón de los buenos hombres.

Aquello fue todo lo que Tony necesitó para decidir que quería probar esa fruta. O al menos conocerla.

—Todo lo que se niega al pueblo, muchas veces se otorga a la realeza, es una verdad universal, incluso aquí, estoy seguro—había comentado Tony, al quedarse a solas con el rey de Wakanda.

—¿De que hablas? —T'challa le veía con una ceja enarcada, ya que no había estado presente en el relato.

—La fruta afrodisiaca, prohibida para los Wakandianos, pero el rey debe saber dónde está.

Una risa divertida salió de la garganta del monarca, quien miró el gesto de invitación de Stark.

—Sólo quiero analizarla, un poco.

—La razón de que seamos tan celosos con lo que poseemos, es que los extranjeros, pocas veces tienen el criterio adecuado, para manejar este tipo de materiales.

—Ahora deja de hablar como el rey, y empieza a hablar como mi amigo. ¿Tienes esa fruta o no? Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo.

T'challa miró a todos lados, la gente se divertía, sus amigos estaban conviviendo bastante bien con los vengadores. Las cosas no se estaban saliendo de control, y el ambiente era más bien ameno, no había mucha necesidad de que se mantuviera vigilando esa paz, y desviarse a mostrarle a Tony, algo pequeño como aquella curiosidad, no significaría la gran cosa.

—Sólo para que puedas… ¿analizarla?

—Es puro interés científico—juró con la cara más inocente que pudo. Algo que no le salía muy bien, pero lo intentó.

El rey salió seguido del hombre de hierro, avanzaron por los pasillos del moderno palacio, hasta llegar a unas enormes habitaciones.

—¿Es tu cuarto?

—El de los gobernantes de Wakanda, sólo se comparte cuando el soberano ya está casado—Explicó, caminando a una repisa, dónde habían varios objetos, que llamaron la atención de los ojos inquietos de Tony. Siembre ávido de buscar ideas, cosas nuevas, soluciones y problemas a la par.

—¿Es la habitación de bodas real entonces? —continuó, moviéndose por el lugar, admirando todo ese sitio. Pensando lo interesante que era un país, regido por las ceremonias y tradiciones, que a la vez se combinaba con la tecnología y el magnífico avance que le pueblo poseía.

—Puedes llamarla así—T'challa se giró, llevando una fruta en la mano. Era bastante simple, a decir verdad. Color azul brillante, redonda, con el aspecto de una mora azul y un durazno teniendo un bebé.

—¿Es esa? —Tony se acercó y la intentó tomar, pero T'challa la movió de su alcance.

—Sólo análisis.

—Sólo análisis—confirmó, apartándola de la mano del rey. La puso delante de sí, haciéndola rotar entre sus manos.

—Debes saber Stark, que esto de las frutas es solo un mito. Leyendas. El árbol está en un lugar casi inaccesible. En un sitio dónde está prohibido ir.

—Pero tienes una aquí.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo. Años en realidad, no sé cuantos.

—Parece recién cortada.

—El vibranium dotó de cierto poder a las frutas del sitio. Pero eso no quiere decir que este en buen estado.

Tony caminaba con ella, escuchando a T'challa y miraba la fruta brillando entre sus manos. Si no hubiera visto lo fantástico que ofrecía aquel lugar, desconfiaría seriamente de sus palabras. Pues la fruta lucía apetitosa en realidad, y al acercarla un poco más a su rostro, pudo percibir un olor exquisito, exótico.

—Entonces está podrida, guardas una fruta podrida en tu suite de bodas.

—Es por una vieja tradición, que se extinguió hace siglos, era una prueba para el matrimonio. Pero no recuerdo en que consiste. Leyendas de amor y cosas románticas. Sólo eso.

—Entiendo—Tony la apretó un poco más entre sus dedos, y luego sin más, la llevó a su boca, clavando sus dientes, dando una mordida al jugoso fruto, que le llenó el paladar. El jugo recorrió su boca y fue como una explosión de sabores; dulce, acida, ligeramente picante. Era todo un manjar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó el rey.

—Es una fruta en mal estado. ¿Qué más da si la mordía? —se encogió de hombros, y T'challa avanzó, arrancándola de sus manos.

—¿No sientes nada? —le miró, interrogándole mientras analizaba sus reacciones de pies a cabeza.

—No—se encogió de hombros Tony. —Quizá los efectos se pierden con el tiempo.

—Quizá…

—Pero tiene un sabor delicioso, podrían hacer comida genial con ella. Si la dejan madurar para que pierda sus efectos.

—Está prohibido cocinar con ella. No sé por qué.

—Para ser rey, no sabes muchas cosas. Ni si quiera habías probado una fruta que es tuya. Deberías hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Comerla. De cualquier manera yo ya la mordí. O si quieres puedo terminarla—hizo por sostener la fruta, pero este volvió a alejarla de su alcance.

—¿Sabe bien?

—De lo mejor que he probado.

T'challa tomó la fruta, la giró un poco meditando las cosas, y quizá fuera que ambos estaban algo más juguetones, cual niños, por el alcohol, pero le dio una poderosa mordida, mascando despacio. Aunque lo que pasó fue totalmente diferente; el rey dibujó una mueca de disgusto, luego de asco, era un sabor horrible, que no tardó en querer escupirla, aunque ya había tragado gran parte.

—¿Cómo es posible que eso te haya gustado? Se nota enseguida que está podrida.

—Estás loco, sabe delicioso.

—Claro que no—T'challa volvió a poner la fruta en su lugar, tendría que descubrir la manera de reemplazarla luego. Antes que su madre lo notara.

Mañana a medio día era una de las ceremonias más importantes previas a la unión, dónde los pueblos mostrarían su aprobación a Nakia, para convertirse en reina. Después de eso, por la noche, su madre, junto con otras mujeres, prepararían esa habitación, que se usaría en la noche de bodas.

—No tienes buen gusto—indicó—volvamos con los chicos, le contaré que esto era una farsa.

—No, no le vas a contar de esto a nadie.

Tony volteó los ojos—Bien, no se lo contaré a nadie—aceptó, pero justo cuando estaba por dirigirse a la puerta, su cuerpo se tensó. Fue algo difícil de describir, detectó algo extraño a su alrededor, pudo percibirse perfectamente como una presa acechada. Su corazón empezó a bombear tan fuerte contra su pecho, que pensó que el reactor que usaba ahora, saldría expulsado. El calor le recorrió, al igual que el nerviosismo.

—T'challa… creo que ya me siento…

—Extraño—respondió la voz ronca a sus espaldas, inclinándose a su cuello.

Todo había sido como un golpe sorpresa, cuando vio a Tony caminando a salir de la habitación, su cuerpo se había acalorado, sus pupilas se habían extendido, y una sed tremenda le secó los labios. Había una necesidad terrible que le demandaba acercarse a ese hombre, y eso es lo que había hecho.

Los labios entreabiertos del rey contra el cuello, hicieron que se relamiera ansioso, por probar la piel del genio. Bajaron despacio hasta el músculo que no se negó a su interacción. Tony soltó un gemido ahogado, en cuanto los labios succionaron su piel, y cuando los dientes se encajaron despacio, empezó a temblar y las piernas le fallaron.

—Maldición— Tony se quejó de lo que estaba por ocurrir, porque era obvio lo que sucedería. Podría decir que se esforzaría en negarse, pero su cuerpo no tenía ninguna defensa.

T'challa rodeó la cintura de Tony, y el de menor estatura pudo sentir una erección pegándose a su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del genio, y dando media vuelta enfrentó a la pantera. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, se comieron sin descanso, nada era suficiente.

El rey estaba seguro que no había probado en su vida, nada más delicioso que los labios de Tony. Quería más de él; más de su piel, de sus gemidos, de sus labios y su saliva.

La ropa empezó a sobrar, las prendas fueron apartadas como si quemaran, aunque sus pieles eran en realidad las que ardían. Se sentían desesperados por sentirse. Cayeron a la cama, desnudos, vueltos un nudo de piernas y brazos. Las manos de T'challa apretaban los firmes muslos, sus dedos y dientes eran pinceles firmes, que dejaban obras de arte en la epidermis ansiosa y suave.

Anthony se sofocaba, la pasión lo inundaba, se sentía húmedo, su erección estaba tan dura que dolía, y su interior palpitaba ansioso, cómo nunca lo había sentido, cómo si estuviera no sólo listo, sino más bien, cómo si llevara siglos esperando unirse al otro.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, se abrazaron fundiéndose, siendo uno solo. Una unidad más allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado. No perdieron tiempo en preparaciones, y el juego previo tampoco fue muy necesario, pues su biología se había visto transformada en un instrumento puramente sexual.

Sin dejar de verle a los ojos, la pantera ingresó lentamente en su presa. Se bebió despacio y con gusto, los gestos de Tony al ser poseído por él. El calor era maravilloso, el interior apretado. Había una loca idea, de no abandonar nunca esa unión.

Volvieron a besarse, los dedos de Tony apretaron los firmes glúteos del Wakandiano, invitándolo a entrar en él más profundo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba sin control, y los besos en su cuello, parecían directamente conectados a su canal nervioso, pues enviaba espasmos eléctricos a toda zona en su cuerpo.

La danza comenzó, sus corazones bailaron al unisón de sus cuerpos. Los movimientos eran veloces y certeros. Tony sollozaba masturbándose, dándole una imagen por demás sensual al hombre que le poseía. No había tiempo para tomar aire, o para detenerse. De hecho ni siquiera al terminar lo habría.

Giraron en la cama, eran un torbellino de lujuria. Sus caderas parecían sincronizadas, hechas perfectamente para encajar.

El orgasmo fue algo más allá, una experiencia que los hizo llorar, de lo increíblemente que fue. Ambos estaban de acuerdo, en que ninguna experiencia sexual se acercaba si quiera aquello. El esperma salió en increíbles cantidades de los dos cuerpos. Sus cuerpos temblaron en conjunto, y se consumieron en el éxtasis.

Pero las cosas no terminaron allí.

Su anatomía demandaba más, no estaban cansados, no necesitaban un tiempo para renovarse. Necesitaban del otro. Saciar la sed y hambre que el aroma de su amante les provocaba.

T'challa se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, permitió que el otro se sentara sobre su bajo abdomen, que lo cabalgara en una sensual película, que el rey nunca lograría sacarse de la memoria.

Tony quedó con la mitad del cuerpo subido en la cama, una pierna era sostenida por su pareja sexual, y la otra caía laxa sobre el colchón. Las embestidas eran tan profundas, que el castaño sólo gritaba el nombre de este, sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlo.

La intensidad fue bajando, pero la pasión no. Todo se volvió más íntimo. Abrazados de lado en la cama, con la espada de Tony, contra el poderoso pecho, y su muslo apenas levantado por una mano fuerte. Se movían despacio, se tomaron su tiempo en esa ocasión, se hablaban diciendo cosas hermosas, declaraciones sobre lo maravilloso que era estar juntos de esa forma.

 ** _"De las estrellas de tus ojos, y las praderas de tu piel, del fruto de tu boca, y la música de tu risa, soy un adicto. Dependiente del calor de tu cuerpo, del tacto de tus manos, y de tu aliento contra mis labios. Te deseo y te necesito Tony, te quiero a mi lado, hasta que el mundo se reduzca a cenizas, hasta que todo se extinga, te quiero seguir sosteniendo en mis brazos"_**

La voz era ronca, tan apasionado. Cada palabra se metía en el torrente sanguíneo de Tony, y era bombeado de su corazón a todo su ser.

 ** _"Tan cursi, y tan solemne, pero te necesito igual. Te quiero aquí, compartiendo mi cama siempre. No quiero que se acabe este momento. No quiero que pares. Eres mi rey ahora"_**

Tony se sentía embriagado, pero aun así las palabras eran pronunciadas sin una pizca de insensatez. Todas eran reales, porque así las sentían. No sabían del exterior, sólo de lo maravilloso.

—Así es, soy tu rey… tú rey y tú eres el mío.

Los orgasmos les nublaban cada vez más la vista, y el cansancio fue menguando a gotas cada acto. Pero no las ganas de sostenerse. Así es que terminaron en brazos del otro hasta que el sol alcanzó las montañas de Wakanda.

Cabía decir que esa era una de las peores resacas que Tony hubiera tenido en su vida, y vaya que sabía de resacas. Pese a que su cuerpo no dolía, algo sorprendente, dado las actividades que recordaba, las consecuencias de sus actos, eran las que hacía palpitar sus ideas.

Había sido invitado en aquel país, a una boda llena de amor y ceremonias. Había comido con la madre del rey y con su prometida. Ahora estaba en la cama matrimonial de los regentes de Wakanda, con el monarca abrazándole, con su aliento en su cuello, y sin las más mínimas ganas de moverse.

Por instinto se pegó más a él, su suave cabello causó cosquillas en la nariz de T'challa, que despertó adormilado, y por inercia atrajo el cuerpo masculino más al suyo. Su mano se deslizó por el abdomen, y se sintió increíblemente cómodo, cuando el perfecto trasero del genio, se acopló a su bajo abdomen, dándole un lugar a su erección matutina para descansar.

Pese a las deliciosas sensaciones, el que llevaba el manto de pantera, se fue dando cuenta de la situación. De lo que había hecho, y dónde estaban.

—Tony…—llamó con duda.

—No sé si sirva decir lo siento ahora—el genio no se atrevía a girar y enfrentarlo.

El rostro de T'challa se hundió en el cabello castaño, cerró los ojos. Se odió por la traición, se odió por el lugar, se odió porque quería besar a ese hombre de nuevo, y porque aún no podía dejar de abrazarlo.

—Hermano, la ceremonia es en una…

Los dos giraron la cabeza, al toparse con la adolescente princesa Shuri, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida, e incluso su boca pareció desencajarse un poco de su mandíbula, al encontrar en la cama matrimonial de su hermano comprometido, a este, con el millonario extranjero Tony Stark, abrazados y desnudos.

Las cosas comenzaban a ser más interesantes en Wakanda.


	2. Chapter 2

T´challa enseguida se incorporó, pero no para dar excusas, si no para en un inexplicable arranque de celos, cubrir el cuerpo del millonario, aunque este tampoco se quedó atrás, poniendo una almohada enorme frente al rey.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —reclamó T'challa.

—Claro, tú te cenaste al americano, y yo soy la que tengo que dar explicaciones—la princesa cerró la puerta tras ella. Y la aseguró, para que las doncellas que hacían la limpieza, no se les ocurriera entrar.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Tony.

—Esa, hermano, es una pregunta más inteligente—se acercó a sentarse a los pies de la cama—Tú amigo el espía con flechas, dijo que vio a mi hermano entrar aquí —miró a T'challa— Que quizá habías tomado demasiado y te quedaste dormido pero… quizá los dos tomaron demasiado.

—No, no… esto no es lo que parece. Es culpa de la fruta—se apuró a excusar Tony, sin duda no dejaría que el matrimonio de su amigo se arruinara por aquello.

—¿Fruta? ¿Comieron la fruta? —más que decepcionada o enojada. La pequeña princesa lucía realmente divertida con todo aquello.

—Pensamos que no funcionaría. Que era sólo un mito—aclaró T'challa.

—¿Y les gustó? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—Pues, no sé si esté bien decirlo, porque eres menor, y es tu hermano. Pero tiene mucha habilidad en diferentes ámbitos y con…

—Mi hermana se refiere a la fruta—le cortó.

—Oh, por mí podrías continuar. Sólo imagino a alguien más en el relato, que no sea mi hermano y listo.

T'challa no se creía capaz de soportar a esos dos juntos, y la situación tampoco ayudaba.

—Pero tiene razón, preguntaba por la fruta.

—A mi si me gustó, pero tu hermano parece tener el paladar sensible, casi la escupió. ¿Por qué?

—¡Wow… WOOW! —exclamó la chica, llevándose las manos a cubrir su boca, aguantando la risa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hermano, estás… están en muchos problemas. Tenemos que hablar con mamá de esto, y con el consejo.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Tony había tenido varios encuentros placenteros, pero desafortunados de cama, y sabía que lo mejor era la discreción. Que no había razones para que aquello se hiciera más grande. Eran dos amigos borrachos, que habían hecho una idiotez en una despedida de soltero. Que se quedara allí.

—¿No sabes la leyenda de la fruta? —La pregunta de Shuri, iba más para su hermano.

—Sé que ya no se usa desde mucho tiempo atrás. Que se considera…

—Una tradición arcaica—asintió Shuri —porque era un tipo de prueba para el matrimonio. Que no tenía bases.

—¿Puedes ir al punto?

—Eres un rey hermano, se paciente. La leyenda dice, qué si la reina es la indicada, le sabrá como premio, algo dulce y realmente agradable. Si el rey la ama, y están listos para pasar el resto de su vida juntos, el sabor le será amargo, y deseará quitarse el sabor en su amada—miró a Tony—eso explicaría que el señor Stark, parezca que lo atacó una fiera salvaje. Además, que indica que son almas gemelas que se complementan. Pero son sólo supersticiones—agregó lo último en voz baja y lenta.

Shuri sabía los problemas que se podían desencadenar por lo que había ocurrido. La lógica le decía que el pueblo no reaccionaría bien si eso llegara a saberse. Pero la parte de ella que era una niña de diecisiete años, pensaba que una relación así y prohibida, era realmente excitante.

—Shuri, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? No le cuentes nada de esto a nadie y no dejes que entre nadie—pidió T'challa con voz calma.

La chica hizo un ademán de cerrarse los labios y se puso de pie, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al genio. Nakia era increíble, pero tener a Tony Stark de cuñado, imaginarlo trabajando allí con ella, en sus proyectos, siendo esposo de su hermano, era mucho más emocionante.

—Tony—empezó una vez esta se fue.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir—el genio se puso de pie—yo no diré nada. Haremos cómo que esto no pasó, hablaremos con Shuri, para que entienda que estás son tonterías que a veces los adultos cometen—recogía su ropa del suelo, suspirando al ver que los botones de su camisa estaban reventados.

Por su parte T'challa deseaba interrumpirlo, para decirle lo que pensaba, pero otra parte de él, quería dejar que siguiera hablando y caminando por la habitación desnudo, para poder contemplarle.

—No tiene por qué pasar a mayores—comentaba el hombre de hierro, poniéndose la ropa interior y el pantalón—solo tenemos que darnos prisa, la ceremonia está programada dentro de una hora. ¿No es cierto? —el genio se giró, buscando si había un armario para robarse una camisa, entonces T´challa lo vio en su espalda, una marca de mediano tamaño en el centro de su cuerpo. La marca de la pantera.

—Me pondré sólo el saco encima—dictaminó, acomodándoselo—¿hay alguna manera de salir de aquí sin ser visto? Aunque no creo que pase nadie por aquí, si no con lo que grite anoche…

—La habitación está insonorizada. Ningún ruido sale o entra. A excepción que toquen la puerta.

—Oh… eso lo explica. Si no esto no sería un secreto. Deberías vestirte también—le arrojó sus pantalones.

—Tony, creo que esto es más serio de lo que crees. No le puedo mentir a Nakia— informó, colocándose también la ropa interior y pantalones.

Tony caminó a sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

—Soy un ferviente creyente, que la sinceridad es sumamente importante. De verdad. Lo creo. Pero en este caso, no fue justamente algo que los dos quisiéramos. Es decir…—Tony se relamió los labios admirando los músculos del rey—…no es que nos desagrademos. Sólo que fue culpa de la fruta. No es tu culpa, quizá un poco mía. Las malas ideas me persiguen.

—No es tan simple Stark. Las tradiciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la leyenda que dijo Shuri? Cuentos de hadas, todas las tierras los tienen. Son simplemente reacciones biológicas a un estimulante—intentó explicar, aunque las declaraciones, los besos dulces. No se parecían a nada que Stark pudiera llamar "reacción biológica". Pero debía apelar a la razón, a toda la que le faltó la noche anterior.

—¿Crees eso? —T'challa no estaba seguro. No quería comentarle al genio de la marca, no quería creer en las palabras de Shuri. Sabía lo que era lo correcto. Ir a la ceremonia de aceptación. Casarse el día de mañana con Nakia, y olvidar por completo ese incidente. Pensar que lo que tenía Tony en la espalda era un moretón de la noche anterior. Que las reacciones de la fruta coincidieran fueran eso, sólo una coincidencia. Pero era difícil, recordaba las promesas de la noche anterior. Y la idea de Tony en sus brazos, empezaba a parecer cómo lo que de verdad era correcto—tienes razón—se vio diciendo, engañándose—Esto no tiene por qué pasar a mayores. Será mejor estar listo.

—Eso es lo que estaba diciendo—Tony le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y se puso de pie. —Te veré en la ceremonia.

Los ojos oscuros de la pantera vieron a Tony marcharse, sin embargo, la verdad era que cuando uno de esos grandes felinos fijaba su atención en una presa, era realmente imposible que la dejaran ir.

—¿Mucha diversión en Wakanda? —Rhodey fue quien dijo aquello, cuando Tony se unió al resto de los vengadores. Estaban sentados en unas gradas de piedra, era un lugar hermoso, dentro de una cueva, dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Había pequeñas cascadas, y lagos cristalinos y brillantes. Se escuchaban canticos, y flores empezaron a brotar de las cascadas.

—Wakanda…tiene mucho que ofrecer—habló con gesto ladino. Por supuesto ninguno de sus compañeros le creería que no tuvo acción anoche. Pero si lo aceptaba, no interrogarían con quien.

—Recuerda que somos invitados, Stark—le reprendió el Capitán Rogers, que estaba sentado a su lado—Y que las cosas funcionan de forma diferente aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé Capitán. Fui un buen chico—mintió con su mejor sonrisa.

El rubio, quien era uno de sus grandes amigos, sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa. A sabiendas de que a su amigo le encantaba meterse en problemas. No imaginaba ni quería saber qué es lo que había hecho anoche. Lo único que esperaba, es que su travesura no fuera demasiado grande.

Clint, Rhodey, Steve, Scott, Bucky, Sam, Bruce y por supuesto Tony, habían sido los invitados. Hope, Natasha, Peter, Everett Ross y el resto de igual manera habían recibido la invitación. Pero debido a distintos problemas, no habían podido asistir.

Sin embargo, los vengadores no podían faltar a una fecha tan importante en la vida de su amigo.

No había silencio en el recinto, en realidad todo estaba lleno de cantos, de alegría y colores vivos. Las mujeres entonaban una canción que te hacía sonreír. El sitio era un manantial de alegría y festejos, impresionante y colorido a ojos de los extranjeros.

Pese a eso, había cierto mal presentimiento en el interior de Stark. Algo que de cierta manera sentía que iba un poco más allá de lo que había sucedido anoche. No tenía miedo de que alguien se enterara o que la princesa hablara. No temía que los descubrieran. La incomodidad era más bien orientada a que nada pasara. A que todo siguiera su curso.

Era una estupidez, no podía negarlo, ni despegaba los pies del suelo; lo de anoche sólo había sido una buena noche de sexo, la mejor noche de sexo de su maldita vida, pero sólo eso. Ese día se haría lo que estaba planeado, y al día siguiente T'challa se casaría, y aquel sería un evento que moriría en sus memorias. Otra tontería, porque Tony era consciente que nunca olvidaría algo así, y que en su mente estarían tatuadas a fuego las declaraciones del rey.

—¿Estás bien Tony? —Rhodey puso una mano en su hombro, pues lo notaba distraído.

—Sí, estoy perfecto.

—¿Seguro? —completó Steve. Igual notaba algo muy raro en el castaño.

—Sí, no hay nada malo. Estoy algo cansado.

—Las chicas Wakandianas fueron demasiado para ti—se burló Clint.

—No sabes aguantar lo bueno, Stark—le secundó Sam a las pequeñas burlas.

—¿Quién es el recientemente soltero Wilson? —contratacó.

—Oh, no empecemos con los golpes bajos—se quejó.

—Todos, guarden silencio y algo de decoro. La ceremonia está por comenzar—Steve les calmó, relajándose un poco más, al ver al mismo Tony de siempre bromear con sus compañeros.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, y pusieron atención a lo que sucedía al frente.

Las mujeres empezaron a cantar, se escucharon los sonidos de los tambores, era un compás tranquilo. La Dora Milaje tomaron su lugar, pues de la misma manera que lo harían los líderes de los distintos pueblos. Ellas darían su aprobación y reconocerían a la futura esposa, como digna de ser la reina de Wakanda.

O eso se supone que es lo que pasaría. Porque cuando la reina, madre de T'challa, se puso en el frente, para dar la bienvenida al ritual. Nakia, que se supone debía aparecer mucho después, se movió entre las Dora Milaje, parecía verdaderamente molesta. Hizo una reverencia ante la reina, con un rápido gesto, y luego se inclinó a su oído.

Había solo dos personas presentes que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo; Tony y Shuri, ambos sonrieron.

La mujer mayor se disculpó, y de manera educada pero corta, declaró que la ceremonia se cancelaba. Después de eso, salió tan rápido cómo Nakia había entrado.

—Ese estúpido—susurró Tony, de tal manera que sólo fue posible escucharlo por Steve y Rhodey, quienes se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose en que se había metido Tony esta vez.

T'challa se encontraba meditando, sentado con la ropa que se supone asistiría a la ceremonia. Pero no había podido hacerlo. Lo sentía como una farsa, como un engaño hacía su pueblo presentarse allí. Tampoco quería mentirle a Nakia, le había sido infiel, pero no le iba a mentir encima de todo.

Por eso la había buscado. Esta se había sorprendido de verle en su cuarto antes de la ceremonia. Algo que en realidad era muy poco propio.

Intentando no dar detalles, pero diciendo lo más importante; le relató lo ocurrido. Se ganó un golpe fuerte en la mejilla, que le sacó sangre del labio. Un rostro de furia. Un rostro de una mujer fuerte, pero herida. T'challa se había disculpado de una y mil formas, pero Nakia no le perdonaría. No al menos en la forma de continuar con aquello.

 _—Aunque te aceptara. Los dos sabemos que no sería lo correcto—había pronunciado Nakia tras un momento. —Si las cosas son como dices. Encontraste a tu rey._

 _—Es un extranjero. Es solo un amigo, que ni siquiera es tan cercano. No nos conocemos cómo tú y yo. Ni tenemos la historia que nosotros si poseemos. Sé que es algo horrible lo que hice…_

 _—Fue imprudente—corrigió la chica—pero lo suficiente para que descubrieras esto a tiempo. Cancelaré la ceremonia, y tu conócelo, forma una historia. Porque lleva la marca, eso augura cosas buenas._

T'challa no logró sacarle de esa idea. La chica se ofreció a ella misma ir con la reina y cancelar la ceremonia. Esto de forma satisfactoria, pues al fin y al cabo, era una persona a quien su amado había engañado, era consciente de que este ya tendría suficientes problemas, para que ella representara uno más. Después de cancelar todo, se iría. Un tiempo en su vida usual de espía, un largo tiempo en general, era lo que necesitaba para pasar ese mal trago.

En el cuarto real, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una muy molesta Ramonda, seguida de Shuri, quien cerró las puertas tras ellos. Para que nadie les molestara.

—Preguntaría por tu dolor hijo mío, de que tu prometida haya cancelado la ceremonia. Pero sé reconocer a una mujer que fue herida por quien pensaba amar—proclamó la reina, avanzando con paso firme. —¿Qué es lo que has hecho T'challa?

El hombre, que se había puesto de pie para recibir a su madre, se encaró frente a ella, y la miró con gesto firme.

—La herí madre, la herí y le fallé. Quizá le fallé a todos en mis acciones.

La mujer intentaba escudriñar, descubrir que había pasado. Su hijo por tantos años había buscado ese matrimonio. No podía entender cómo era entonces el causante de que no se fuera a llevar a cabo.

—Explícate mejor—demandó.

—La engañé, la noche anterior, en la alcoba matrimonial. Estuve con alguien más.

Sí Ramonda no estuviera tan sorprendida, quizá hubiera abofeteado a su hijo, por la acción que respondía a aquella atroz declaración.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar—¿Con quién? ¿Qué mujer de Wakanda traicionaría a su futura reina?

—No fue ninguna mujer de Wakanda, ni siquiera fue una mujer—procedió a explicar lentamente—Anthony Stark.

El nombre trajo enseguida una imagen mental a la reina: Iron Man, el armamentista, el hombre que se consumía en todo aquel exceso que su pueblo desdeñaba. Quien representaba muchos de los problemas que se habían expulsado de Wakanda.

—Tony Stark—repitió.

—Fue algo que no teníamos intenciones que sucediera—prosiguió—lo invité a la alcoba, a ver la fruta Uvavanyo lothando* , creí que era un cuento más de niños, Tony igual lo pensaba. La mordió y luego yo igual, lo que siguió…

—¿Cómo pudiste T'challa? Engañar así a Nakia, entregar un tesoro así a un extranjero.

—Madre, hace siglos que esa fruta no se usa. Era una reliquia solamente.

—No deja de ser un afrodisiaco.

—Pensamos que estaba echada a perder—pronunció cual adolescente excusando una travesura.

—Pero cuéntale lo otro—interrumpió Shuri, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. Haciendo que madre e hijo voltearan a verla. Pero al ver que su hermano no decía nada, decidió explicar las cosas—A Tony le supo dulce la fruta, y a mi hermano amarga. Esa es la señal.

—¿Eso es verdad? —interrogó Ramonda.

El rey se relamió los labios. Fuera de su familia, intentaba siempre verse imponente, sin cambiar sus facciones, ni mostrar nervios. Pero el interrogatorio de una madre, sobre un suceso así, nunca era bueno para nadie.

—Sí, y hay algo más—. Ambas mujeres le pusieron atención.

—Estoy casi seguro, que por la mañana, cuando Tony se estaba vistiendo. Tenía la marca de la pantera en la espalda.

Ramonda expandió sus ojos, realmente sorprendida, lo mismo que Shuri, aunque en esta última había más un gesto de emoción. Era divertido trabajar en sus inventos y eso. Pero sentía que le faltaba drama y algo interesante, y ver esa historia de su hermano, en definitiva era de lo más divertido que había pasado allí, en mucho tiempo. Algo que no fuera "correcto" o "de acuerdo a las tradiciones".

—Siendo así—Ramonda empezó a hablar con tranquilidad, mirando a los ojos a su hijo. — Creo que es necesario que presentes a ese hombre ante el consejo.

—¿Ante el consejo?

—Si él será tu rey. Se tiene que aprobar la relación primero. Por supuesto.

—Pero no es algo de lo que esté seguro.

—¿Seguro? Tiene la marca de la pantera.

—No creo que nuestras tradiciones, sean suficiente razón para que Tony Stark decida casarse. Mucho menos conmigo—No conocía a Tony tanto como quisiera, pero de cierta manera eran cosas que estaba seguro.

—Habla con él, convéncelo. Si tiene la marca, esto abarca algo que va más allá de lo que ustedes dos puedan querer. Es algo que implica a toda Wakanda. Desde que abrimos nuestras puertas, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, tenemos que conducirnos con más prudencia y cuidado. Eso por supuesto incluye no descuidar una señal de esta naturaleza— le dijo. —Organizaré la presentación al consejo. Después de terminar por supuesto con todo este lío del compromiso terminado. Tú encárgate del señor Stark.

—Lo hace sonar tan sencillo—murmuró T'challa apenas su madre cruzó las puertas.

—Se ven bien juntos, quizá pueda ayudarte a que tengas algo de estilo.

T'challa levantó los ojos, topándose con su hermanita. Por supuesto Shuri, pese a las peleas que mantenían, típico de hermanos, sería de las únicas personas que lo apoyarían en una situación así. Aunque no le daba mucha confianza que esta luciera tan divertida con la situación, a esta en definitiva le alegraba verlo en problemas.

—Es algo más complicado de eso, Shuri. Lo sabes. Tony Stark no es un hombre que considere algo cómo lo que pasó, cómo una razón para casarse.

—Hermano, ten un poco más de confianza en ti—la chica se paró a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro—él ha sido tu amigo, la fruta demostró que son compatibles. Sólo tienes que hacer que se dé cuenta de lógico que es que estén juntos. Los genios amamos la lógica—pronunció con una sonrisa.

—Hablaré con él, sólo tengo que darme un tiempo, para saber cómo voy a decírselo, tiene que ser…

La plática de los hermanos se vio interrumpida, cuando la voz del mismo Tony Stark, se escuchó a las afueras de la habitación, parecía discutir.

—Creo que no te queda mucho tiempo para pensar—sonrió la chica—saldré por… el túnel—señaló caminando hacía una pequeña puerta en la lateral del salón.

¿Cómo le dices a alguien como Tony Stark que se tiene que casar contigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas Tony había notado que los enviaban a otros lugares, para despejar y aclarar lo que había ocurrido, se había escapado a buscar a T'challa. No le fue tan complicado encontrar dónde estaba, lo complicado era pasar a las Dora Milaje, que custodiaban la puerta, y que decían, no tenía el derecho de entrar.

—Sólo una charla rápida, no le quitaré tiempo al rey.

—El rey dijo que no quería interrupciones, por última vez—la chica se inclinó un poco, para que su rostro quedara a la altura del genio, pues esta era mucho más alta.

—Sí, pero de verdad, esto es urgente.

—Él puede pasar—las puertas se abrieron y T'challa apareció. Lucía consternado, pero de igual manera guardaba un gesto serio en el rostro. Las guerreras volvieron a su posición y permitieron que Tony entrara. Luego estas cerraron la puerta tras la pareja.

—¿Existe una regla, que prohíba ya sabes… no guardan castidad, ni nada? —preguntó Tony, señalando a sus espaldas. T'challa entrecerró los ojos, ¿cómo iba a casarse con un hombre así?

—Ahora estamos en problemas más serios.

—Ni que me lo digas. Pude pensar en Shuri, pero estoy casi seguro que él que sacó la carta de la sinceridad fuiste tú. Dime que no cancelaste la boda sólo por lo que pasó.

—Yo no lo hice, fue Nakia. Aunque si ella no lo hubiera hecho, quizá yo lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano.

Tony dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, sin duda había un genuino gesto de culpa en su rostro. Habían hecho una estupidez, pero consideraba que él que la fruta estuviera implicada, así como el alcohol, podría hacer que una relación de años se salvara. Quizá posponer la fecha, pero no cancelarla como había ocurrido.

—Lo siento mucho, no sé qué decir. Espero que sea algo temporal, que las cosas puedan resolverse de alguna u otra forma. Yo podría hablar con Nakia si ella quiere…

—No, Tony hay algo más. Mi madre estuvo aquí hace poco, y hable con ella respecto a lo que ocurrió.

—Esto se vuelve más incómodo cada vez—pronunció el genio comenzando a caminar por la habitación, los nervios lo hacían no poder mantenerse quieto—¿sabe todo entonces?

—Lo necesario—respondió el rey de manera ambigua—pero hay algo que necesitamos hablar; lo que ya te comentó Shuri sobre la fruta.

—¿Qué? ¿La leyenda de amor y esas cosas?

—Va un poco más allá de eso. Las tradiciones son muy fuertes en mi país, y nos tomamos muy enserio, las señales que los espíritus nos envían. Las señales de Bast, son claras.

Tony intentaba encontrar la lógica en las palabras de su amigo, porque aunque poco a poco empezaba a entender la idea principal, lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era algo bastante descabellado desde su punto de vista. No podían darle tanta importancia a lo que había pasado por esa fruta, había sido como creer en lo que decía alguien que comió hongos alucinógenos, por más que estos fueran naturales.

—¿Señales?

—Quítate la ropa, al menos de la parte superior.

—Fue genial lo de la otra noche, pero eso nos metió en un lío. Que hey, no tengo mucho problema con repetir, pero esta vez vamos a analizar un poco más las cosas.

—Necesito que veas algo Tony, hazlo por favor—dijo con una voz calma y razonable, que hizo saber al genio que este no estaba bromeando. No le gustaba todo aquello, odiaba todo lo que no comprendía, hasta que conseguía descifrarlo, y lo que pasaba allí iba muy lento.

El de menor estatura dejó su saco recargado en el trono de la pantera y luego su camisa. T'challa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pasearan por la piel que se le exponía, podía ver sus mordidas en ella, los moretones que sus manos habían dejado, ese cuerpo era suyo. Luego miró la marca de la pantera, allí estaba demasiado clara, aunque él quisiera engañarse.

Usando el dispositivo de su muñeca, la pantera sacó una foto al genio, que luego reprodujo en forma tridimensional frente a ellos.

—Eso era lo que quería mostrarle—señaló a la imagen, al centro de la espalda de Tony.

El castaño se acercó, entendiendo lo que él otro quería que viera sin mayor explicación. Más que una marca, parecía un tatuaje perfectamente claro en el centro de su espalda; una pantera negra.

—¿Me hiciste esto? —preguntó.

T'challa negó, desapareciendo la imagen.

—Algunos reyes de Wakanda, Panteras Negras, han tenido la fortuna de tener la marca de la pantera, la bendición de Bast. Aquella que revindica su puesto en el trono, y que además funciona como profecía, como promesa de que vendrán mejores cosas para el pueblo bajo su reinado, es un buen augurio. En casos escasos, sólo conozco cinco, y uno de ellos es mi madre. Consortes de los reyes han manifestado la marca, con promesas similares, cosas buenas para la gente de Wakanda, la promesa de brindar herederos fuertes, que harán un cambio en el país.

Los ojos de Tony se habían entrecerrado desde la mitad del relato. Porque comprendía lo que ocurría, y no estaba siendo precisamente fan de a lo que les llevaría todo eso.

—¿Y yo tengo esa misma marca?

—Deberá ser analizada, pero estoy seguro que es la marca. Mi madre la lleva en la nuca, la he contemplado en varias ocasiones.

—Y eso quiere decir ¿Qué? —se rió despacio—¿Qué tú y yo debemos casarnos? —preguntó con incredulidad pese a presentir la respuesta del otro.

—Mi madre está decidida a ello, incluso ya se encuentra arreglando una cita con el consejo, después de explicar a que se debe la cancelación del compromiso.

—Demonios—soltó—¿cita con el consejo?

—Para aprobarte como mi prometido.

—¿En que momento nos comprometimos? Soy muy exigente, y necesitaría un anillo gigante para dar "el sí", con una propuesta espectacular.

—Esto no es un juego Tony. No quise tampoco que esto pasara, no tenía manera de saber que la fruta causaría esas reacciones en nosotros, y menos podría pensar que la marca aparecería en ti. Pero lo que es cierto, es que allí está, y que no podemos cambiar el pasado o nuestros actos. Debemos lidiar con nuestras acciones.

—Siempre he sido malo en ese campo—se quejó el americano caminando a ponerse la ropa que se había quitado—¿no piensas que puede ser cualquier otra cosa? Que puedo ser su aliado, que no debe haber precisamente matrimonio de por medio.

—La marca sólo apareció a los consortes después de la noche de bodas.

—Allí está, nosotros no estamos casados.

—En esas ocasiones, los prometidos, no tenían sexo hasta la noche de bodas. Hubo un caso en que sucedió, y la marca apareció antes.

Tony tenía ganas de matarse, o matar a T'challa, o matar a quien quiera que hubiera inventado aquellas tradiciones.

—Entonces la reina, quiere que me case con su hijo el rey, porque tuve sexo con él en su despedida de soltero, y me apareció un tatuaje en la espalda.

—Es el resumen—sonrió T'challa.

Tony se dejó caer en el trono de la pantera, tallándose el rostro, recargándose hacía atrás, mirándole desde esa posición, que hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del rey.

—¿Qué?

—Te queda bien, el trono.

—Todo me queda bien—correspondió la sonrisa—No, ya enserio, T'challa me agradas, y lo la noche anterior fue increíble. Pero de verdad ¿tú crees que podemos casarnos? No tiene lógica, nos conocemos, pero no hace tanto, y a excepción de anoche, no nos habíamos visto así, tú tenías a Nakia, y yo al elenco del Victoria Seecret Fashion Show.

T'challa entendía el punto de Tony, eran mundos diferentes, contrapartes y culturas que chocaban entre sí. Cada uno representaba lo más significativo de su mundo, y parecía una tarea titánica hacerlos encajar.

—Lo sé, no suena como lo más fácil.

—Sonar fácil. Nunca he pensado en casarme, menos hacerlo por una noche de sexo. No estamos en 1600, ¿sabes?

—Sé cómo suena, pero sabes y sé que entiendes que va más allá de lo que ocurrió. La marca…

—Sí, sí, no sé cómo explicar ese tatuaje de pantera. Que debo reconocer me gusta como luce. El asunto es que pensar en matrimonio es demasiado precipitado, no es el tipo de sentimientos que tenemos el uno por el otro.

—Lo sé—reconoció el monarca—quiero a Nakia—pronunció, y aunque era lo que Tony deseaba escuchar, no le gustó hacerlo—le pedí por demasiados años convertirse en mi reina. No creí que un día aceptara, me sentí el hombre más dichoso cuando lo hizo.

—Entonces lucha por ello—invitó Tony.

—No tendría caso, le dije lo de la marca. Ella me sugirió luchar por ti—narró mirándole a los ojos—está segura que serás mi rey.

Aquella última oración revolvió el estomago de Tony con mil y un sensaciones, no sabía porque le gustaba tanto la idea. No la de ser monarca en sí, si no la de ser rey de ese hombre, gobernarle y ser gobernado. Ciertamente T'challa era apuesto, demasiado. Compartían varias cosas, pero por cada idea que compartían, chocaban en veinte más, fueron criados y vivían de forma diferente. ¿Cómo encajarían?

—¿De verdad quieres que lo considere? —le preguntó Tony. Aun pareciendo una locura, había una parte de él que lo llamaba a aceptar.

—Creo que ambos podemos intentarlo, no sólo por mi pueblo, por el mundo. Ahora que Wakanda abrió sus puertas, quizá un rey extranjero ayude a que el panorama se desarrolle mejor. Piénsalo también como un movimiento político Stark.

Tony lo consideró por un momento, no era un romántico para decir que solo buscaba casarse por amor. Era algo sentimental claro, pero también era un genio que veía todas las posibilidades que implicaba una sola acción. Convertirse en el rey de la nación más tecnológicamente avanzada del mundo, le daría muchas herramientas para sus investigaciones, un nuevo parque de diversiones de ciencia que descubrir, y que mejorar. Lo apuesto de su pareja, podría considerarse un bonus extra.

Pero también sabía que el matrimonio era una enorme responsabilidad, más uno de esa magnitud. La cuestión era poner todo en una balanza. Evaluar las posibles consecuencias. Él y T'challa eran adultos, conscientes que el amor no era parte de la unión, que se hacía para un fin en común. Pero el matrimonio era algo para toda la vida, no quería ni saber cómo es que tratarían el divorcio de sus reyes en Wakanda.

—Dame un tiempo—pronunció por fin, volviendo a ponerse de pie, acercándose hasta el otro. —Para organizar las ideas, son muchas emociones en menos de doce horas.

—Lo entiendo—T'challa lo comprendía perfectamente. Él mismo no sabía de dónde sacaba toda la seguridad para la propuesta, quizá de una certera sensación en su interior, que le decía que convencer a Tony era lo correcto—tómate tu tiempo—sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro—esperaré, e intentaré que mi madre posponga los eventos.

—Sí, no es algo sencillo—Tony alzó el rostro, deseaba tanto besar ese gesto serio y confiado, hasta desbaratar la máscara de tranquilidad, volviéndole esa entidad salvaje que había conocido la noche anterior.

—No lo es—constató el rey, y cómo si este, en medida, adivinara los pensamientos del millonario. Se inclinó a sus labios, en un beso superficial, pero con un toque muy sexual, lento, dónde sus labios jugaron, tentándose solamente, rozándose como deseaban que sus cuerpos lo hicieran, en una promesa de lo que podrían tener más adelante.

Al separarse T'challa se relamió el labio inferior, deseaba tener más del tacto y sabor de Tony. Pero sabía también que debía esperar y tomarse las cosas con calma. No podían precipitarse de nuevo.

—Voy… voy a ir a pensarlo, a otro lado. Uno que no sea aquí—dijo el genio apartándose unos pasos, avanzando y rodeando al rey. —Hablamos en la noche, ¿cenamos? No lo sé. Te veo luego—se alejó rápido; temeroso de sus propias emociones. —Pero podemos hablar de eso, entonces, adiós gatito.

T'challa soltó una pequeña risa al verlo macharse. Era el tipo de cosas que se amaban en Tony Stark.

—Ustedes son mis amigos, ¿verdad?

Ese era el tipo de preguntas, que dichas en un tono nervioso, no quieres escuchar decir a Tony Stark. Steve y Rhodey lo sabían muy bien, por lo que cada uno dejo de hacer cualquier otra actividad, para ponerle atención al castaño.

—¿A quién embarazaste Stank? —preguntó Rhodey.

Tony se cruzó de brazos, llevándose una mano a la boca—A nadie que yo recuerde—contestó a la mirada interrogante de los dos militares.

—¿Te embarazaron a ti? —se atrevió a bromear de nuevo el Coronel.

—Con lo que pasa aquí, no me sorprendería—se quejó Tony, caminando a servirse un poco de licor, que habían dejado en su habitación según su petición.

—Tony, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —preguntó Steve de forma más seria.

El playboy tomó un hondo trago de la bebida, y luego se giró a verlos.

—Es bastante largo de explicar.

—Estoy seguro que puedes simplificarlo—rebatió Steve, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me vengan con su pose de hermanos mayores regañándome, que… ya lo harán lo suficiente.

Rhodes y Steve voltearon a verse entre ellos.

—Lo simplificaré, pero que quede claro que no es tan malo como suena. La noche de la despedida T'challa y yo…

—¡Oh no, Tony!

—Stark, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué?

—¡Ni siquiera me dejan acabar una oración! —reclamó.

—Creo que para todos es obvio, lo que termina, si inicias con esa frase—le explicó James.

Tony suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—No fue nuestra culpa—argumentó—¿recuerdan la fruta? De las que nos estaba platicando ese hombre la fiesta, el afrodisiaco, pues si existe, y es una vieja prueba de bodas o algo así, para los reyes de Wakanda. Una que ya no se usa, creímos que la fruta estaba podrida, la mordimos… y seguía siendo un afrodisiaco.

—¿Por eso se canceló la boda? —inquirió Steve.

—Más o menos, eso y que el rey no puede cerrar la boca… —Tony meditó eso, y pensó en la boca de T'challa, y luego pensó que en realidad le encantaba todo lo que este sabía hacer con ella.

—Genial, otro gobierno para el que serás no grato, Tony.

—Eso quisiera—suspiró el genio, que no dejaba de sorprender a sus amigos.

—¿A qué…te…refieres… Tony? —la pregunta de Steve fue hecha lentamente y con mucha cautela de lo que este pudiera contestar.

—Algo de lo que pasó con la fruta, resulta que lo que ocurrió, no es tan normal. Que hay algo que dice, que yo soy la pareja del rey de Wakanda, y en mi espalda—señaló con su dedo pulgar—tengo una marca extraña, que parece una pantera, y que señala a los reyes de aquí o algo así. La reina lo sabe, y ahora quiere que me case con T'challa—finalizó, tomando asiento y sirviéndose un trago más.

La cara de los otros dos no tenía descripción, estaban perplejos, confundidos, no sabían si regañar a Tony, no sabían si siquiera creerle. No atinaban del todo a descubrir si era sarcasmo, o si aquel retintín en la voz de Stark, era una burla a si mismo por la ridícula situación en la que se había metido.

Todo sonaba mal de cualquier modo.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —pronunció Rhodey—tiene que serlo.

Tony se encogió de hombros e iba a decir algo, pero Sam abrió entonces la puerta de manera precipitada.

—¿Stark se va a casar con T'challa? —preguntó Falcón.

Rhodey se dejó caer en el sillón con Tony, de verdad lo que hacía su amigo, siempre terminaba por desafiar las líneas de su cordura.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —preguntó Steve. Quería manejarse con la mayor cautela del mundo. Tony estaba metido en un gran lío, y era su amigo, y era miembro de los vengadores. Tenían que ayudarlo.

—Okoye—señaló Sam—intenté hablarle, parecía muy alterada al salir de una junta, reunión, no sé, con mucha gente que creo que era importante. Sólo me dijo; "¿Cómo es posible que Tony Stark se vaya a casar con T'challa? ¿Qué sabes al respecto?" fue intimidante… y cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada, se fue.

Tony tenía un brazo cruzado y una mano tapando su rostro. Los líos de cama en américa se resolvían de forma más sencilla… a veces.

—¿Es verdad? —Falcón repitió la pregunta, al ver que todos guardaban silencio.

—Aún no lo sé—respondió Tony por fin, haciendo que los tres clavaran su vista en él.

—¿Aún no lo sabes? —Rhodey a su lado, no parecía precisamente contento con su respuesta.

—T'challa y yo hablamos hace un par de horas. Aparte de lo que ya las comenté.

—¿Qué ya las comentaste? Yo no sé nada—se quejó Wilson.

—Dile a tus amigos del ejército que te lo expliquen en un rato—obvió—el punto es que T'challa, me dijo que considerara la opción. Que podría ser útil, al menos de manera política.

—¿Política Tony? ¿De verdad? —Steve tampoco lucía precisamente feliz por las palabras del castaño, ni de que considerara la idea.

—Me convertiría en rey—se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo si tu ego necesitara eso—apuntó el coronel Rhodes.

—Estoy con Rhodey en esto. Estamos bien sin que tengas una corona.

—Me lucirán bastante bien.

—Tony creo que debes considerar algo más que eso—Steve dejó de lado las bromas, avanzando hasta su amigo—casarte implica compromisos, responsabilidades. Además, casarte con alguien a quien no amas, no es lo más indicado. Pasarás tu vida a su lado.

El genio suspiró, entendía lo que el Capitán quería decir, este estaba preocupado por él, y apreciaba eso.

—Lo sé, de igual manera nunca pensé en casarme. Tú mismo has dicho que necesito sentar cabeza.

—No de esta manera.

—Con nada se le da gusto Capitán.

Steve soltó una risa ahogada, sólo quería lo mejor para el castaño. T'challa era un hombre increíble, un gran rey, él mismo le tenía un enorme y genuino respeto, a él y sus antepasados. Sin embargo, era algo tradicionalista; pensaba que era necesario que hubiera amor, que se conocieran de otra forma, antes que el matrimonio llegara.

Pero Tony hacía todo al revés, y había tenido la noche de bodas primero.

—No se trata de eso.

—Aún lo estoy pensando—Tony se puso de pie avanzando a la puerta—respiren, relájense. Nadie me puede obligar a casarme, y si quiero casarme, tampoco nada va a detenerme, así que sólo déjenme pensar. ¿Les parece bien? Tomaré algo de aire, lo necesito.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir solo? —preguntó Rhodey.

—Me gustaría tener buena compañía, pero ninguno de ustedes lo es en estos momentos—les sonrió a los tres hombres, cerrando la puerta tras él, dando un respiro cansado, de verdad necesitaba aire.


End file.
